1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, to a method of manufacturing the same, and to an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
The electro-optical device includes pixel electrodes, scanning lines, data lines, and TFTs (thin film transistors) serving as pixel switching elements, which selectively drive the corresponding pixel electrodes, on a substrate and is configured to be driven in an active matrix driving method. In addition, storage capacitors may be provided between the TFTs and the pixel electrodes for the purpose of high contrast and so on. The above-mentioned elements are integrated on the substrate in a high density so as to improve the pixel aperture ratio or to make the device small (for example, see JP-A-2002-156652).
As such, the electro-optical device is required to perform higher quality and higher definition display and to be made even smaller, and accordingly, a variety of measures other than those described above have been proposed. For example, when light is incident on a semiconductor layer of a TFT, a light leakage current is generated, which deteriorates the display quality. In order to prevent this, a light shielding layer is provided in the vicinity of the semiconductor layer. Further, even though the capacitance of a storage capacitor is preferably as large as possible, it is desirable to design the storage capacitor so that the pixel aperture ratio is not sacrificed. Furthermore, it is preferable that those various circuit elements be integrated on a substrate in a high density so as to make the device small.
On the other hand, there has been proposed various techniques for improving the device performance or the manufacturing yield by paying attention to the shape of an electronic element, such as a storage capacitor, and a method of manufacturing the same in the electro-optical device (for example, see JP-A-6-3703 and JP-A-7-49508).
However, according to the above-mentioned various techniques of the related art, as the function or performance of the electro-optical device is improved, a stacked structure on a substrate becomes basically complicated. This also causes the manufacturing method to be complicated and the manufacturing yield to be lowered. In contrast, in order to simplify the stacked structure or a manufacturing process, there is a technical problem in that the display quality may be deteriorated because the light-shielding performance is lowered or an image signal is deteriorated due to pixel electrodes and parasitic capacitors located below the pixel electrodes.